The Greatest Temptation
by BookRead
Summary: Albus Dumbledore told Harry that power was one of his greatest temptations. However he left out another great temptation of his. Gellert Grindlewald
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Temptation

_I don't own anything you recognise. _

_Don't read if you are against homosexuality and __all that__ sort._

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore stirred the thick broth he had been making impatiently. His mother's cooking book had held very specific instructions on each of her most loved meals but still Albus had managed to wreck each meal he had tried to make. Four days had passed since his mother's funeral and the talented wizard had finally resorted to making the simplest meal in the cook book rather than try another more complicated one and end up having to make toast for tea _again._ Finally the soup was ready and the seventeen year old poured it into three bowls.

"It's ready!" he shouted out to his younger brother and sister.

Aberforth Dumbledore helped his younger sister Ariana into a chair and sat down himself. Albus sat across from his brother and picked up a spoon to help feed Ariana.

"Soup... for dinner?" Aberforth questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

"You try and do something better." Growled Albus as he tried to spoon the soup into Ariana's mouth.

The younger girl just smiled blankly at him. His younger brother smirked at him.

"Needs salt." He declared.

Albus frowned at him.

"Come on Ariana, open up."

The oldest brother tried to coax her into eating but it just wouldn't work. Aberforth grabbed the spoon off of him.

"You eat yours and I'll feed her." He suggested.

Ariana immediately allowed Aberforth to feed her causing Albus to frown again. How was he supposed to learn how to look after Ariana without their mother if Aberforth took over everything? With an irritated sigh he poured his uneaten broth back into the soup pot and magicked his dishes clean.

"I'll be in my room." He muttered as he left the kitchen.

Up in his room Albus paced back and forth in a huff. He was giving everything up for his family; a promising career, a tour of the world with a good friend of his and everything else he had ever wanted. He couldn't even cook soup! How was he supposed to run the family if he couldn't cook soup? With an angry groan he threw himself on his bed and settled into an uncomfortable sleep.

Another week or so passed without any improvement to Albus' situation. He knew he was getting close to jinxing his younger brother; Aberforth was determined that he was to stay and look after Ariana rather than complete his Hogwarts education and the arguments were causing an unbelievable tension in the house. Trying to calm himself Albus stared out of the window at Godric's Hollow. He smiled as he saw their neighbour, the rather dotty Bathilda Bagshot, in her garden. She seemed to be showing someone around – probably some poor dear had been told to bring her some flowers or something and she was forcing them to stay and have a cup of tea.

Albus's head shot up as he got a good look at the young man visiting Bathilda. The boy had to be about Albus' age and looked rather wild. His slightly curly blonde hair hung about his shoulders and he slouched in a way that was devilishly sexy. Albus blushed at the thought and tried to push it to the back of his mind. Things like that had come into his mind before and almost gotten him into awful trouble. Luckily Aberforth had decided to play nicely for once and hadn't announced it to the world that he, Albus Dumbledore, was having _those_ kinds of thoughts about another man. Although homosexuality wasn't unheard of in these modern and more open times Albus wasn't sure he could handle the negative attention it could bring. People were afraid of things against the norm. Suddenly the other boys head lifted and he looked straight at Albus. Gold eyes met with blue and the young Dumbledore boy felt like he was falling very fast. The other boy smirked at him as he followed Bathilda Bagshot inside.

"Breathe Albus." The auburn haired teen ordered himself.

_Okay so this is way against my normal stuff but I have been confused about why there are so few __fanfictions__ about Dumbledore and __Grindelwald__ when there are so many Harry and Draco stories. I don't understand why the non-canon shipping is more popular. So here we are... Review if you like or review if you don't. If I get good reasons for both I'll decide whether I keep going or I stop. So in short REVIEW PLEASE!_

_PS. If anyone has any advice on writing a __fic__ like this please HELP!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Temptation

_I don't own anything you recognise. _

Chapter 2

"Aberforth, can you please go and buy some more food while I make dinner?" Albus asked his brother with his teeth clenched together in frustration.

He had the strangest suspicion that he had messed up the chicken he was trying to make and it was driving him crazy. And perfect Aberforth was happily reading to their sister keeping her calmer and happier that Albus had ever managed to do. An alarm sounded as the burn detection charm that he had placed on the chicken went off. He swore violently as his brother came into the room and shoved him out of the way. The younger boy quickly pulled the chicken out of the slightly smoking oven and set it on the counter.

"Why don't you buy food and I'll sort this?" he suggested without even looking at Albus.

Silently seething, Albus stormed out of the house.

"Trouble with the Mrs?" a voice asked.

Albus started and looked around. Slouching against Bathilda Bagshot's garden fence was the wild looking boy. He was watching Albus with a small smirk.

"Brother actually." He explained. The other boy rolled his eyes slightly and Albus suddenly realised it had been sarcasm. "Who are you anyway?" he demanded, crossly.

The boy fell into step beside him.

"Gellert Grindelwald is the name. I'm visiting my aunt Bathilda for a few months. Who are you?"

His voice held just the right tone and had a very cute lilt to it. His English was good but there was just the slightest hint of an accent. Albus shook his head quickly – he had to stop these thoughts.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, your aunt's neighbour." He answered.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes. Albus was steadily trying to ignore the other boy as he didn't trust his own thoughts.

"So Albus, what can we do for fun around here?" Gellert asked suddenly.

"Well, I need to go and do the shopping for my family. You could go to the park or something I suppose."

"I could go on my own but I'd much rather you came in me."

Albus started. Did he just say what he thought he said?

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry; my English isn't perfect quite yet. I believe I meant to say I would rather you came with me." The other boy said. Albus nodded in understanding but he didn't see the other boy smirk at the effects the implications of his 'mistake' had had on Albus. "Please don't leave me alone Albus!"

"I suppose it would only be polite to show you around for a little while." Albus finally agreed.

"Good." The young Grindelwald boy stated.

He started pulling Albus along by his hand. As nice as it was having the attractive boy holding his hand he felt he had to point out one simple thing.

"The park is the other direction you know."

"I do know that. I want to show you the graveyard."

"The graveyard?" questioned Albus, feeling very confused.

Gellert quickly told him the story of the Deathly Hallows. A bright smile took over the other boys face as he described the legend.

"I've been trying to find the Hallows for the past two years." Suddenly a frown took over his pretty face. "They thought my ideas were a bit out there at Durmstrung which is why they expelled me." His roguish grin returned. "I left my mark for them though."

Dumbledore snuck into his home a few hours after midnight. He and Gellert had spent hours discussing intricate theories of transfiguration, alchemy and finally, muggle relations. Gellert believed that wizards should no longer have to hide from the non magical world; instead they should dominate. He felt that if he had all three Hallows he would be able to achieve his goal.

_"So you would kill __muggles__... for the greater good?" _

_"For the greater good, yes."_

Albus started at a loud thump as he made his way up the stairs.

"And where have you been?"

His younger brother Aberforth demanded as he walked out from the shadows. The younger brother's face was dark with anger and his fists were clenched.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. I was showing our new neighbour around the village." He sighed, deciding to back away from the fight before it ended in a brawl.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you Albus. I heard he got expelled from Durmstrung."

"Luckily you aren't me and you shouldn't listen to rumours without knowing all the facts. I would have thought with our life you would understand that!"

"You're being an idiot!" Aberforth screamed at him. "Our family is depending on you, Albus, and you would rather run about with a person you just met!"

"You are too young to understand – I need someone that I can discuss important current affairs with and such like."

"Oh please," Aberforth scoffed. "The only reason I can think of that you would run off without even considering Ariana is for some stupid crush."

The hallway fell silent as Albus stared at his younger brother in anger. Finally he turned sharply and marched up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Aberforth." He said icily and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Inside his room Albus paced back and forth angrily, from his wardrobe to his window. How could Aberforth accuse him of 'running off'? He made it sound like Albus was abandoning his family for a 'stupid crush'. Really, he was just pleased to have some sort of intelligent discussion for once, Albus lied to himself. It was nothing to do with Gellert's attractiveness at all. Albus didn't think that way anyway... much. Albus looked out the window across at Bathilda Bagshot's house. Movement caught his eyes in one of the lower bedroom windows and he saw Gellert wandering about in that dimly lit room. Albus reached up to wave and attract the other boy's attention but he quickly pulled his hand down again as he saw Gellert pull the thin robes he wore over his shoulders and threw them somewhere in his room carelessly. This thoughtless action left Albus able to admire the other boy easily, his eyes wandering over Gellert's straight shoulders and down his lean torso. He thought he saw the other boys eyes flash towards him and quickly closed the curtains. With a heavy blush staining his cheeks Albus smoothed down the front of his robes and lay on his bed trying to think of nothing at all. He didn't succeed in that endeavour.

Gellert Grindelwald smiled to himself as he saw his new friend's curtains fly shut. He liked it when he was right about people and he was certainly right about Albus. The older boy was intelligent and had wonderful visions of the future. He wasn't afraid to be different. He just needed a little... encouragement to bring out the more adventurous side in him. Gellert was confident that Albus was his perfect partner in every way. All he had to do now was show Albus that.

_Hey, if you've been reading it I hope it hasn't been too disappointing. And if you can give me ANY advice on how to proceed with this please do help. I think I'm probably going to make it earn __it's__ rating if I could just work out how to word it. __If you have an idea of a scene you would like to appear in this message me with it written out and I'll most likely try and slot it in. _

_Review!_


End file.
